Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) - 24 Parts - TrainBoy55 Productions's Version.
This is Percy's Story for Nintendo 64, the sixth installment of TrainBoy55 Productions's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast *Percy as Yoshi *Clun Castle No. 7029 as Red Yoshi *Oliver Cromwell No. 70013 as Yellow Yoshi *Martello No. 662 as Pink Yoshi *Sir Nigel Gresley No. 4498 as Blue Yoshi *Lambton Tank Engine No. 5 as Light Blue Yoshi *The Great Marquess No. 3442 as Black Yoshi *Mallard No. 4468 as White Yoshi *Lambton Tank Engine No. 29 as Balloon Bully *Flying Scotsman No. 4472 as Huffin Puffin *Duchess of Southerland No. 6233 as Miss Warp *S15 4-6-0 No. 30830 as Neurons *LMS 8F 2-8-0 No. 48518 as Poochy *The Green Trucks as Power Bees *The Blue Trucks as Snakes *General Steam Navigation No. 35011 as White Shy Guy *Frank and Eddie as Dragons *The Ghost Engines as Ghost Riders *Smudger as Baby Bowser *D261 as Cloud N Candy *Bulstrode as Inviso *Dr. Neo Cortex as Cloudjin *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Don Bongo *Cabot's Cargo as Bone Dragons *Salem the Cat as Snorkel Snake *Bowser (from Le Bowser Bagger) as Slug *and more (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 1. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 2. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 3. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 4. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 5. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 6. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 7. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 8. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 9. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 10. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 11. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 12. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 13. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 14. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 15. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 16. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 17. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 18. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 19. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 20. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 21. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 22. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 23. *TrainBoy55 Productions's Percy's Story (Nintendo 64) Part 24. Category:TrainBoy55 Productions